


Abandoned

by wordscorrupt



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: An eight-year-old Peter is stranded alone at school on a cold, snowy day.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 340





	Abandoned

“You want to get Peter for dinner, babe?” Tony asked as he saw Steve step off the elevator, back from his workout. He pulled the lasagna out of the oven, setting it off to the side to cool down. He slipped his oven mitts off, going to the fridge to grab their drinks while his husband went to get their son. 

He was pouring a glass of milk for Peter when he startled by Steve shouting his name from down the hallway.

“Shit,” He cursed, setting the jug of milk down and grabbing a towel to wipe off the spot of milk he spilled on the counter. 

Steve came marching into the kitchen a moment later and Tony glanced up at him, noticing the mask of worry that now covered the man’s face. 

“Peter’s not in his room,” Steve informed before immediately turning to walk back out of the kitchen, wandering into the living room instead.

Tony sighed, shaking his head before following after his husband. And, he was supposedly the one that worried too much. 

“He’s probably hanging out with someone else from the team, hon,” Tony suggested as he followed Steve around the living room as the man started to inspect every nook and cranny.

“Steve, he’s not hiding under the pillows. He’s small but he’s not that small,” Tony chided, tugging the pillow away from Steve’s arms and setting it back into place.

“He’s supposed to ask for permission to leave the floor. Did he ask you?” Steve countered, pausing momentarily to look back at his husband who shook his head. “Well he didn’t ask me either.”

“Like that’s stopped him before,” Tony reminded, leaning over and smacking Steve’s hand away as he reached for another pillow. Steve glared at him and before he could speak, he held up a finger. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., be a dear and locate Peter for us.” 

Steve huffed, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets, tapping his foot impatiently.

A moment later the A.I. spoke up, “Peter does not appear to be on the premises, sir.” 

Steve and Tony gasped at once before looking at each other with mirrored, alarmed expressions. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. are you sure?” Tony asked, trying to clear his mind from the worries now running through it.

“Positive, sir.” 

Steve gripped his upper arm, turning him until he was face to face and asked, “Where was the last place you saw him?” 

“This morning, before you took him to school.” 

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed and his grip tightened. “What do you mean, Tony? You were supposed to pick him up from school today!”

“What?!” Tony screeched, pulling away before pointing an accusing finger at his husband. “That’s tomorrow! You were supposed to pick him up today because I knew my board meeting was going to run late.” 

Steve’s face suddenly paled and his arms fell limp at his side. “Oh fuck,” He whispered. 

~ 

Steve always had a calm, patient composure when driving. However, that was not the case when there was one eight-year-old little boy stranded at school, wondering where his father was. Tony counted no more than five red lights that Steve had driven through, and enough curses to fill not one, not two, but three swear jars at this point. If this was occurring in any other context, Tony might have been slightly turned on. But that was for another day.

“God, he must be freezing by now,” Steve murmured, watching the wipers sweep away the snowflakes gradually falling on his windshield. 

“I probably put about five layers on him this morning. Plus, we have blankets in the back,” Tony reassured, reaching over to rub the man’s hand. It was white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.

“Okay, good,” Steve replied, sniffling. “That’s good.” 

Two more red lights later and Steve skidded to a sudden halt at the front of Peter’s school, nearly throwing both of them into the dashboard. They wasted no time in getting out of the car, heading towards the building. The sun had completely set at this point but in the distance, they could see a small figure curled up on a bench next to the front doors.

“Peter!” Steve shouted, easily outrunning his husband as he raced over to the bench. 

The figure lifted his head and a moment later he spoke, voice weary. “Papa?”

“Oh, baby,” Steve cried, falling to his knees as he reached the bench and grabbed his son, wrapping his arms around him before pulling him into his lap. 

“Papa!” Peter sobbed, circling his arms around Steve’s neck as his father held him in a death grip. “Y-you came.”

“Always, sweetheart. I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry,” Steve cooed, pressing kisses to the top of Peter’s head. Tony appeared next to him a moment later, reaching out to do the same. 

“Let’s get him back to the car,” Tony urged. 

Steve nodded his head, standing up with Peter cradled in his arms. Tony grabbed Peter’s backpack and followed as Steve raced back to the car. 

“There you go, sweetheart,” Steve murmured as he gently settled Peter in the backseat, thankful he had the heat on full blast already. Under the interior lights, he saw his son’s red-spotted cheeks and nose and the old tear tracks staining his face. He felt another piece of his heart break off and leaned over, pressing kisses to his son’s face. He was pulled back by his husband a moment later who shoved a pair of blankets in his arms before all but shoving him into the backseat. 

“Come here, baby,” Steve beckoned as the door slammed shut behind him and he settled into the backseat. Peter shuffled over, pressing his face into his chest, shivering and teeth chattering. Steve wrapped the blankets around his son, before hugging him close. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered once more as the car began to move. 

~

On the drive back home, Tony instructed F.R.I.D.A.Y. to draw up a warm bath which Steve whisked Peter off to the second they arrived home. Now, a half-hour later, Peter was dressed in his warmest pajamas, curled up on Steve’s lap in front of the fireplace as he sipped from a bowl of chicken noodle soup. 

“Feel warm enough, baby?” Steve asked as Peter finished off the bowl. “Daddy’s almost finished with your hot chocolate.” 

Peter smiled, nodding his head before asking, “Can I have extra marshmallows in mine, Papa?” 

“I think we can make that happen,” Steve replied with a grin, gently smoothing Peter’s hair back. He settled his hand against his son’s forehead for a moment, checking his temperature. 

“I’m not sick, Papa,” Peter pointed out. 

Steve sighed softly, cupping his son’s cheek. “Maybe not now, but you were out in the cold for a long time. I want Uncle Bruce to take a look at you before bed, okay?” 

Peter groaned but other than that didn’t put up much of a fight. “Fine, but that means I get extra extra marshmallows.” 

Steve scoffed softly, tapping Peter on the nose. “You drive a hard bargain, young man. You’re too much like your dad.” 

“And what’s wrong with that?” Tony asked with a smirk, walking towards them with a tray of three steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate.

“Oh Lord, where would I even begin?” Steve replied, giving Peter a wink who giggled. 

“Just remember, you asked me to marry you,” Tony retorted, handing Peter his mug with a kiss to his head before taking a seat next to them. “How’s that going for you so far by the way?” 

“I guess this marriage has its perks,” Steve stated with a soft smile, squeezing Peter gently. “This one, in particular, is worth it.” 

“Oh, this little gremlin of mine,” Tony teased, ruffling Peter’s hair gently, earning him an indignant cry from his son. 

Steve laughed, hugging Peter tight. “Our gremlin.”


End file.
